Talk:Warlock
So I take it "all arcana" includes Crimson Flare on the PC? Kind of screws over anyone that doesn't use Invocations the whole game... PHJF 03:55, 24 April 2009 (UTC) yea, people have reported become warlock after obtain Crimson Flare Sarmu 08:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I wonder if there is Arcana Added Effect Occurrence bonus for this class. Mikeyakame 08:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Or just the arcana trigger looks like 'IF enemy unions > player unions OR leader class=Warlock'. Drake178 09:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) No there isn't as far I can tell after having it on Rush, Wyngale and Leucetius in two games. It is just the only class with safety you can get on the XBOX (although the ap charge is quite nice too). Ordainer is ridiculous, Scholar has a too low level and will upgrade sooner or later to something else and Alchemist is hard to get without being able to disable arts. - Merthos 20:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) May i ask , the Skill Instakill works only on holder of warlock class or for his entire union ? :It only affects the one with the skill. It's good for trying to prevent botches from attacks with Instakill. Zephyr135 01:06, June 17, 2010 (UTC) . Rush is refusing to upgrade from Commander to Warlock...... int is 153 & all mystic & item arts including arcana is @ lvl-5 including Crimson Flare... Only maxed Combat art is 2handed spear(Schiovana usage). Did i stuff his class ? help.....please, thx 03:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, after reading more, I figure the balance between mystic & item is whats stuffing his class. Am i out of luck, got Int up to 199 w/ some accessories..... 03:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) There are no skill or skill relation checks in the commander -> warlock class change, so your problem lies elsewhere. There are only two possible explanations: either you don't really know every arcana, or you're stuck in the Commander class at a tier that does not yet allow for a class change and your Wards skill is no longer significant in the Mystic group. I don't know off the top of my head but that likely means Commander or Adept Commander, and maybe even Expert Commander. If this is the case you have to excessively start using wards until you change to a higher tier of Commander before you can switch over to Warlock. 04:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) . Thanks!!, you were right about not learning ALL the arcana. Set union & arts for Fatal Eclipse 5, hit 1st battle, then boom...class change from Legendary Commander to Legendary Warlock. Weird that Rush seems be MORE susceptable to instakill now as warlock Vs. commander...... 09:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Let's say Rush has all the Arcana maxed out and every single combat art and weapon art possible. Which class would he be since Warlock and Ordainer are both Rank 7 classes? --Brokendwarf 21:50, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Depends on what you achieve first, all the Arcana or All WT19+ with Item/Mys balance. It's more likely that Rush would be a Warlock because of the Item/Mys bit. Zephyr 21:54, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Could you please give me a hand? Should I have ALL LVL5 arcana??? or just all arcanas will do? :Just all Arcana will do. You also have to make sure you're eligible for a class change (Adept or Master tier, or higher). So if you're just an Expert Thaumaturge, you won't be able to change into a Warlock until you shift to Adept Thaumaturge or higher. Zephyr 16:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thx, cause I messed smth up and now I'm getting commander instead of thaumaturge... it's kinda sad so it seems i have no choice right now except warlock cause commander really sucks comparing to those two-- 20:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Commander is really easy to shift into if you've been using Wards heavily (doesn't help that it doesn't take as much EXP to level it). And I actually like the class for support purposes. It doesn't have the Esoteric skill so Rush will be able to pull up CAs and IAs without too much issue (doesn't favour MA commands unless going all-out). The Commander skill allows him to standby and flank if necessary (which is always nice). And like Thaumaturge and Warlock, has the Arts +x effect to boost damage. It's still decent for offense, but not as effective as the other 2. A fair number of JP players like that class for those purposes. Zephyr 20:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC)